


你是白痴的共情机器

by aumiles (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 哭不出来的第28天，爱也没用，痛也没用，可爱也没用，恐惧也没用，恶心更没用，委屈的话没有对象，收到表白的话会直接幸福得昏厥过去了啦，哪有时空流泪！（记得人工呼吸我哦！）





	你是白痴的共情机器

今天是作为人类体验生活的第25897天，不知道何时会收到总部的任务结束通知，但是机器不会出现钝感和疲倦的。

依旧，以下是体验记录：

学到的词汇：你是我喜欢的怪物啊 我爱你啊 我的小怪物 最喜欢你啦 你懂了吗？

学到的东西：猫的舌头感受不到甜味 另外，给猫带上鲜艳项圈可以保护城市中的野生鸟类

警戒事项：一边吃薄荷糖的时候喝桃汁 结果呛到鼻腔深处 

今天也和昨天做了一模一样的程序性错误 在买可乐饼的时候


End file.
